Secrets
by piink sugar quills
Summary: It's been several years out of Hogwarts, what happens when Hermione's life comes crashing down and someone unexpected helps her pick up the pieces? Parts RWHG later DMHG. [Song parts from Kelly Clarkson's Behind these Hazel eyes is used to show some emoti
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

_A beautiful girl with fluffed brown hair sat in front of a lake, throwing bread crumbs at dark brown and white ducks that flapped through the water. Suddenly a man with red hair came up from behind her, picking her up by the waste and swinging her around. After he set the now giggling girl down, she turned and kissed him. A smile could be seen playing across her lips as she pushed him back on the ground and started running. "Oh no you don't Hermione Granger!" The man yelled running after her._

Seems like just yesterday, you were apart of me. I use to stand so tall, I use to be so strong.

_The man caught up with her, tackling her to the ground. Shortly after a round of laughs between the two, the girl hopped on his back and kissed his cheek as he carried her back to a very small house. Entering the door they made their way towards a living room where several people were sitting around talking. Soon he dropped her off his back onto a very much over stuffed chair where a raven-haired man slipped something into the red-haired man's hand. Smirking, the man got down on one knee and pulled a scarlet box from behind him, opening it a small diamond ring shined. Hermione looked between the man and the ring, her facial expression showing nothing but shock. _

_"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" The man said with nothing but a smile on his face._

_"Oh my..Of course I will Ron!" Hermione yelled sweeping herself out of the chair and clasping her arms around his neck._

Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right. Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong.

_End Flashback_

"Of course I will" Hermione said lightly staring into an open casket, revealing the red-haired man. His skin was pale, his eyes closed, and he wasn't moving. Tears threatened her eyes, only as soon as they formed Harry, her other best friend besides her fiance, stood next too her. He placed a gripping hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "I know you miss him" He said in a whisper.

Hermione's eyes turned towards him, only now could he see the very life she had been filled with after the proposal was gone. Her eyes seemed cold and dead. "You know nothing" She said forcing his grip off of her, turning back towards the casket she dropped the ring in and walked away.

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on! Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend. I just thought you were the one. _

Hermione walked out of the building as it started to rain. Looking around she felt like collapsing, but knew she couldn't. She watched as a black car drove by, unsure of why she was doing it, she ran in front of the car and waved it down. She kept her eyes peeled on the car as it came to a stop.

A tinted window in the back rolled down. "What are you doing, women? We could have hit you!" A man with pale blonde hair and silver eyes yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, but I need a ride. Anywhere, just please not here." She stated, noticing the man only fully looked at her when he heard her voice.

The man's mouth dropped open as he studied her for a second. Nodding he pushed the door open. Assuming this meant he would take her away, she climbed over him and set down. Her head immediately falling to the back of the seat. Closing her eyes just for a second she allowed everything that happened to settle in.

"Hermione.." The man began, hearing her name, she shot her head up. Looking at him she tried to remember if she had actually stated her name to him. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"Um, yes. I worked with your..er..boyfriend? Or fiance, and we went to school together."

Hermione looked at him, just now realizing the blonde hair and silver eyes. "Draco..Malfoy.." She said in shock.

"Yes, look I know we were never..um..chums? Though I have heard of Weasley's death and I would like to show my deepest apologies for what you may be going through" He said, keeping his eyes to the front.

"I don't need you're apologies Malfoy! I would have never accepted a ride in this car had I know it was you who owned it. Please stop the car so I may get out."

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione! You'll get soaked." He stated, obviously ignoring the fact it was a request and not a question.

"So, I'll walk in the mud, after all that's my blood right?" She yelled pushing her way past him and trying to open the door. "The car's moving you idiot! You'd die!" Malfoy yelled clearly annoyed.

"Then stop the car!"

"Fine, William pull the car over!" He yelled almost as soon as he finished the sentence the car had come to a stop. "Thank you!" Hermione yelled as she pushed the door to the car open and stepped out. "Your not welcome" Malfoy said slamming the door shut just soon enough for the car to take off.

Hermione watched as the car disappeared and started walking in the same direction as the car went, finally she was alone. Now she could let herself give into the depression she had been feeling since the night she found out her marriage to Ronald Weasley had been put to permanent delay. She allowed herself to cry and her mind to focus on the good times, trying hard to push how she felt when she found out he had died out of her mind. She let herself fall so far into a state of depression did she even realize it was becoming dark and the skin which was left uncovered by her dress had turned a deep red. She didn't even realize she had walked almost five miles and now a car was coming at her with it's high beams on and horn blaring. As the car came closer and she just kept walking towards it, the driver decided to stop. Pulling the car over, and shutting it off emerged the driver. The same blonde haired silver-eyed man she had mistakenly taken a ride from before.

"Granger, I could have killed you!" He yelled only to be ignored as Hermione kept walking, eventually right into him. Sighing he pulled her into a hug, only then did Hermione's mind come back to reality. "Let me go!" She yelled, and he did. "Come on Hermione, you're staying with me tonight."

"No!"

"You have no choice" Draco said as he was now holding a car door open. Hermione turned her nose up, but then gave in. She was tired and did not trust herself to be alone. Sighing, she placed herself in the car and leaned against the window, it was cool and felt good on her sunburn cheek. Her eyes started to close and she drifted into a very light sleep, only waking up when the car stopped in the driveway of the newly built Malfoy Manor.

She looked up at the Manor, it was beautiful. She sat up straight as the door swung open. "Come on, I'll have Mechel take to you to you're room. I'll also send my maid up with some night clothes, and Jerffey will be running a bath for you." Draco said as he held the door open for her. As Hermione stepped out of the car she gave him a slight nod. "Thank You.." She said lightly as a dark man took her gently by the arm and lead her into the house and up to a gigantic room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stood in the middle of the room looking around. It certainly was extravagant. Walking towards a king sized bed, she ran her fingers down a fine fabric that flowed from the top of the bed post, all the way down to the floor. Taking another look around it was clear this room was made for a women. The colors resembled that of a light toffee cream, white, and gold. Everything in the room was in it's right place. Smiling to herself, Hermione took a seat on the edge of the bed. Satin, the top blanket was made of a stuffed satin, she thought. Pulling the blanket back neatly she felt the sheets, they weren't satin but still a very soft material. She started to lean back as a loud knocking came from outside the large room doors.

Hermione seated herself up quickly. "Um..Come in!" She yelled, she watched as a dark blonde haired-girl came rushing in. "Hello Miss Granger, Master Malfoy has informed me you'd need some night clothes." She said almost in a question.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Hermione said looking at the clothes the maid had set down. "Wow, those are beautiful!" She yelled unable to control her amazement. "Quiet, Mr. Malfoy just had David buy them for you. We guessed on the size, but if it's too big I'll be more then happy to send him back out"

"Oh no, they seem like they will be a perfect fit. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"Madam, you are no trouble to us" Piped in a loud, but sweet voice. Looking to the door Hermione noticed another person had walked in. This time a man with black hair, brown eyes, and seemed to be wearing clothes two sizes to big. "I'm Jerffey, Madam. I was called to start your bath."

This made Hermione giggle. "That's not nessecrey, I feel dreadful for placing you through such chores. No, I can start my own bath, thank you" Hermione said in her bossy but sweet voice.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am but I have strict orders to take care of you." Jerffey responded.

"I see, well I am a guest here and I don't intend on sending you through all this trouble. Please tell Mr. Malfoy I requested for you not to fuss over me. Trust me, he'll believe you"

"Very well ma-am. Come along Sylvia" Jerffey said as he walked out of the room, the maid quickly behind him. Hermione looked at the ceiling as they shut the door.

How could she possibly be enjoying this? Her fiance was dead! They'd never be married, they'd never have a life together. How could she face Harry or Ginny or any of the Weasley family since she ran out on the service early? How could her life ever have happiness in it again?


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione opened her eyes, blinking them rapidly for the first few seconds. Rolling over she looked towards the window, sunlight was bursting out of the curtains, she could already hear birds chirping away to one another.

Sitting up she looked at the box at the end of her bed. A nice outfit with a white tank, black pants, and a light black jacket laid across it. Keeping a few good thoughts to herself, she flipped the blankets off making her way to the box, and picking up the outfit she walked through a door that lead into a bathroom.

"You did what!" came a loud voice from inside an extremely large room. "I couldn't let her keep walking, she was obviously in pain" came another voice. Inside the room stood two men, one tall dark-haired dark-eyed man dressed in nothing but the finest business attire. "Draco, you were not supposed to do this." The man said. "I couldn't help it, trust me, I despised the idea just as much as you, but I wasn't going to let her walk." Draco said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So you are sending her home today? If we work hard, it might not be such a loss and the plan can still be put into play."

"Forget it, this 'plan" of yours nearly crushed her. If anything the plan needs to be stopped now, Algust" Draco said narrowing his eyes at Algust.

Algust sighed, "Draco, this plan cannot be stopped now. It was not just for Hermione this happened, it was for a good reason. Mr. Weasley d-"

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger is awake," came a cheerful voice from the door. "Thank you, tell her I will meet her outside in one minute." Draco said to Sylvia, who nodded and shut the door. After the door was shut he turned to Algust. "Miss Granger will be staying with me, if any plans are messed up because of that, then stop them or rearrange them. Not everything can go as you please." Algust nodded, but not without glaring. "I'll show you out, follow me" Draco said motioning Algust out of the room.

"Ah, Good Morning Hermione." Draco greeted her as he saw her leaning against a rail. "And good day too you." Draco said in a fake cheerful voice as he took Algust's hand and shook her. "Good day, Mr. Malfoy" Algust said in a bitter voice as he 'popped' away.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Thank you for letting me stay with you last night.." Hermione started turning to stare at the large property which was Malfoy Manor's front yard. "Don't mention it. I was sorry to hear about Weasley's death." This caused a loud sigh from Hermione. Of course, pushing the memories out of her head wouldn't stop someone else from mentioning them. "I know you are, look I remembered you have a driver, do you think it's okay if he takes me back to my house?"

"Excellent Idea! William, please get a few boxes and the keys, we'll be going to Miss Granger's house to get her things."

The sentenced caused Hermione's head to spend. Boxes? We'll? to get her things?

"Draco I don't think you understood me. I meant to ask if he could take me home..and leave me there." Hermione said eyeing Draco. "Don't be ridiculous, you'll be staying here."

"Oh no, I couldn't. I really just want to go home."

"This is you're home now. Anything you want from your house we'll get and bring back."

"No! Listen to me I want to go home." Hermione started to yell. At this Draco gave her a sorrowful look. The only thing running through his mind was the plan. "Then just stay here a few more days? I mean, you don't really want to return to all those memories so suddenly."

Hermione studied Draco. "What are you not telling me?" Draco looked at her pressing his lips together, clearly getting annoyed. "Why do you always have to be so damn stubborn you little m-"

"Mudblood?" Hermione asked smirking. "I'm trying to be the nicest I can to make up for the wrong way I treated you during Hogwarts. Please accept my invitation to stay a few more nights here at Malfoy Manor." Draco said through greeted teeth.

"Fine"


End file.
